


unravel me

by sheets_theghost



Series: kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sir Kink, Wire Play, idk how i forgot that one that’s literally the prompt, idk how i need to tag that but yeah it’s in there, is that how i should tag that?, uhh kamski calls connor “pet”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: [kinktober day 2 – begging]If there’s one thing that Connor knows about Elijah Kamski, it’s that he knows just how to keep Connor waiting and wanting more.





	unravel me

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad sorry it wasn’t originally gonna be so d/s but,, it just happened my dudes

If there’s one thing that Connor knows about Elijah Kamski, it’s that the man knows his way around his creations. Which is to be expected—he designed the androids inside and out. There’s bound to be all sorts of backdoor knowledge that he would obviously be privy to.

Another thing that Connor knows about Kamski is that he knows just how to keep Connor waiting and wanting more.

He currently has Connor spread out on the bed, in the same position he’s been in for the past hour. Connor’s wrists are restrained to the headboard by a device of Elijah’s own design, handcuffs that androids can’t break free from. There are two fingers inside him and another gently brushing over the open port at the back of his neck. Connor has started to make noises he hadn’t even known he was capable of and he’s desperate for Elijah to hurry things along.

“E-Elijah, I–“

Elijah makes a tutting noise at him, stilling his slowly moving fingers inside of him.

“What do you call me, pet?”

The question, coupled with the smooth lilt of Elijah’s voice right next to his ear, makes Connor’s entire body burn with an artificial blush. Connor can’t think straight with Elijah playing with his wire port still, but he knows if he doesn’t answer him soon, the man will leave him here like this.

“Sir…” Connor whispers, squirming on the bed and pulling at the cuffs binding his hands. He can feel Elijah’s curling smirk against his clavicle, where his creator presses biting kisses to the synthetic skin there.

“That’s a good boy,” Elijah praises, making Connor’s body flush hotter, and he absently thinks he hears one of his internal fans click on. “Now, what were you going to say?”

Connor can’t tell if it’s a trick question or if Elijah genuinely wants Connor to tell him. If he tells Elijah what he originally intended to say, Connor isn’t sure if the man will find it more favorable than if Connor doesn’t tell him. He decisively keeps his mouth shut.

And then Elijah suddenly grasps Connor’s jaw in his hand, firm enough to keep his attention but gentle enough that Connor knows he’s not in any real danger.

“I asked you a question, Connor.”

The android whimpers at that, struggling against the handcuffs around his wrists once again. He’s tempted to keep quiet still, but knows that he’ll be in a lot more trouble than if he asks Elijah for what he wants. He takes a split-second to decide if it’s worth keeping to himself. He opens his mouth to speak after swallowing around the lump in his throat that seems to be more of a human tic than programming.

“I-I would like more, please.”

It’s phrased more inquiringly than anything. Connor doesn’t want Elijah to think he’s trying to make any demands, not when the man’s resolve is steadfast and Connor knows what happens when he tries to insist on things. Elijah expects him to take orders in the bedroom, not make them (and that’s the way Connor prefers.)

Elijah hums in mock thought against his skin. Like maybe he really will consider Connor’s request, like Elijah won’t continue on teasing him because he likes it when his pet _begs_ for him. Connor knows all too well this little game Elijah likes to play with him.

Connor wonders, not for the first time during this encounter, if Elijah really will let him cum tonight or if the man will leave him here like this.

Even so, Elijah must have deemed his plea worthy enough because the fingers inside him suddenly start up their rhythm again, making Connor yelp, and his long-forgotten but still hard cock twitches against his abdomen. Connor realizes that the finger that had been brushing over the wire port in his neck had stopped during their exchange unbeknownst to him, and he feels Elijah graze a fingertip over a wire when he delves it inside the hole. His whole body is overtaken by shocking pulses of pleasure that course straight through his internal wiring to where it settles deep in his gut.

Connor’s senses seem to heighten after that, and he sighs at the sensations as his hands pull at his restraints. He has to refrain from bucking his hips against Elijah’s fingers inside him, lest he be punished.

Elijah continues grazing his finger against Connor’s wiring, wringing gasping sounds out of him. Elijah is not moving the fingers inside him nearly as fast or hard enough to properly get him off. Connor craves more stimulation, and he knows Elijah is doing it on purpose. He’s merely waiting for Connor to plead some more.

Which is exactly what Connor does when Elijah rams his fingers right into the android’s prostate and pulls firmly at a wire inside his port simultaneously.

Connor cries out, thrashing against the sheets and yanking hard against the handcuffs around his wrists. Elijah does it again, even more deliberate this time, and Connor lets out a loud whine.

He wants to cum; he’s been hard for over an hour and Elijah is still toying with him, still edging him on. Connor knows exactly what he needs to do to finally get the release he craves. He throws his head back as he whines again, baring his throat to his creator.

“Please, _please_. Sir, I need–“ He breaks off on yet another whining sound when the assault on his wiring and prostate slows but doesn’t cease.

“What do you need, pet?”

Elijah is biting at his throat again, leaving dark marks there they both know won’t stay for long. Connor knows the man wants to hear him say it, to tell him what filthy things he wants Elijah to do to him. The shame and ever-present greed makes Connor feel like he’s going to short-circuit something.

“I-I need to cum, I want you to make me cum. Sir, _please_ , I–“

“Do you think you deserve it?”

The movement of the fingers inside him have lessened to a slow crawl. His whole body is coiled tight with restless energy and Connor desperately hopes Elijah decides to let up on him soon. Connor’s unsure how much more he can handle without something inside him shutting down.

“I– Yes, yes sir. I’ve been good, I’ll be good for you, sir. Just _please_ let me cum.”

Connor feels more than hears the rumbling laughter Elijah responds with. Connor is worried for a moment that Elijah _isn’t_ going to give in to what Connor’s been aching for for so long.

Instead, Elijah presses a soft kiss against his lips this time. Elijah’s voice is smooth and composed as he thrusts his fingers mercilessly into Connor as he tells him, “I want you to cum just from this.”

And it’s enough for Connor, he can make that work for him. Especially when Elijah resumes the tugging at the wires inside his port, and his orgasm makes him feel as if the breath he doesn’t have has been knocked out of him.

He cums hard, arching his back and clenching around Elijah’s fingers, and his voice glitches in and out as he whines out the man’s name. Elijah continues fingering him through the aftermath of his orgasm, milking him for all he’s worth, and Connor eventually has to make Elijah stop or else he might reboot from overstimulation.

Connor is relatively out of it for a long time afterwards. Elijah releases his sore wrists from the handcuffs and gently brushes his hair away from his face.

“You did very well, Connor. You were a very good boy for me.”

Connor gives a weak smile at the man petting his hair back, letting Elijah pull the soft down comforter up over his body. Connor’s voice sounds just as weak and used as he feels when he whispers, “Thank you for that.”

Elijah must sense how exhausted Connor is because he pulls Connor closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss to the LED at his temple cycling a steady blue.

“Why don’t you go into sleep mode, darling. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Connor doesn’t need to be told twice. He sidles up against Elijah’s side and gets comfortable underneath the blanket, then promptly goes to sleep.


End file.
